


Tinsel Tied Hearts

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Smut, Dorks in Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: “Shh, its okay, just let me do this.”Ash said simply before reaching to their Christmas tree beside the hearth and ripped the tinsel from the branches. As he smiled cheekily at Eiji's confused and aroused expression below him, he proceeded to wrap it around his wrists.





	Tinsel Tied Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myka/gifts).



> This work was completed as part of the #BFSecretSanta (2018) gift exchange on Twitter!  
> I was asked to make an Ash/Eiji work so here it is! and of course with beautiful festive smut to warm your hearts!  
> To Myka, you are an inspiration to me, and I hope you love this story as much I as enjoyed writing it! (and stressing over it XD)

The moon shone brightly that night, only rivalled by the bright festive lights adorning the numerous homes and buildings in New York City. In one such building was an apartment occupied by two soulmates.

Within that particular apartment, and lying on their shared couch, Aslan Jade Callenreese awoke slowly; his eyes met a fiery hearth, crackling with life. Emerald orbs took into account the rich reds and greens of their Christmas décor littering their living room and the brightly colored baubles and tinsel on their tree. He regarded all with a poignant smile. Another Christmas – another perfect Christmas. The reason would be lying nestled in his arms. Ash adoringly felt the soft dark hair of his beloved Eiji, snoozing very naked against him. _Naked_ ?... _Ah right._

Ash acknowledged the lack of energy in his equally naked lower half. Feeling his hole for a brief second, he immediately knew what happened. They had sex. He let out a content sigh and recalled back the memories of their passion. Eiji was so caring and gentle even when Ash didn’t want him to. The passion and warmth of his touch etched into his willing body.

_‘Ash…ah….Ash you’re so…beautiful.’_

Ash’s blush deepens at the memory. He salivated at remembering the sight of Eiji above him, panting hotly, thrusting as he gazed intensely into his eyes, praising his beauty and whispering affectionate words into his flushed ear. The blonde had been told numerous times how beautiful he was, but none could hold the weight behind Eiji’s adoration. None, would ever rival Eiji’s love for him, as no one would ever rival his love of Eiji. Closing his eyes, Ash leaned down and nuzzled his lips against Eiji’s soft dark locks and whispered a million prayers of thanks to the Gods above.

_God, thank you. Thank you again for letting me be with him. Thank you for everything about this dork.’_

Eiji alone was a gift to last Ash a lifetime. He didn’t need anything or anyone else. Just him. Only him. He closed his eyes as he took in Eiji’s unique smell;  it was a kind smell, a smell that evoked feelings of safety and normalcy - and the brief smell of Natto. Ash chuckled to himself as he held Eiji’s head closer to his chest. The bloom of affection in his chest spread further until it once again enveloped his body. _God, he loved him so fucking much._

As he coiled against his body tighter, Eiji slowly woke up, letting out a soft yawn. The moment he did so, Ash leaned to kiss his lips. To his surprise, Eiji coughed into his mouth forcing him to separate their lips. After a few awkward seconds of coughing, Eiji looked at him apologetically. “Oh God, I’m sorry! I… Ash looked away, pouted and crossed his arms, “Sorry, you were just so…cute.” At the comment, Ash and Eiji look at one another and then looked away in embarrassment.

“You were….amazing.” Ash said after a while and Eiji’s blush deepened as he ruffled his hair. “Ah…thanks.”

The duo returned to lounging on the couch, stroking and embracing their bodies as they gazed into the hearth. He could do this all day. Just gazing into the flames next to Eiji - he didn’t want to be anywhere else. Gazing into the warmth, Ash clutched tightly onto Eiji and complained aloud, “Do we really have to go to that party tomorrow? Doesn’t have to be every year right?”

Eiji sighed, once again he was being difficult. “We’ve been over this Ash, everyone needs us there. Oh, and Jessica’s gonna kill us if we don’t go. She’s cooking again this year.” Ash snorted. “Heh, well hopefully it won’t be as bad as last year.”  Eiji furrowed his brows, “She is trying Ash. At least there’s that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Ash replied languidly, as he leaned his cheek onto Eiji’s chest, sniffing his smell. “I love your smell. I love everything about you.” The blush on Eiji’s cheeks deepened. “Ah…really? I smell weird after we did it-” Ash interrupted his words with a smirk and a kiss. A kiss with a sweetness Eiji returned in full, his hands wandered until he reached that lithe nape and deepened their passion. Ash hummed happily as Eiji’s desire rose again. He loved evoking such emotions from him; he couldn’t get enough of the Japanese’ boy’s touch, his lips and his love. Everything was so perfect with him.

Ash didn’t need a Christmas party or anything; everything he needed was already in his arms. Eiji was his Christmas, his gift and salvation from the loneliness of his past. For being given such a chance to experience this emotion, Ash had believed in God again. Eternally grateful for being given the man - his soulmate. This humbled soul who found him, healed him and made him comfortable with sex again. The adoration overflowed in his chest as Ash’s mind desired more. More of this miraculous boy.

The hunger in Ash’s kisses was difficult to match. Eiji held tight onto Ash’s cheeks as he kissed him like no tomorrow – like he was the only one he loved. Eiji was his shelter and his savior.

“We can just ditch that party. It’s more fun here.”  Ash licked Eiji’s insistent lips, “Just us.”

“But Ash-”

Ash broke their kiss to press their foreheads together, their eyes dark with want as they gazed at the other. “We can have fun here, on this couch. We don’t need anyone else.” Before quickly nipping Eiji’s lips, Ash moved down to press a mirage of butterfly kisses on Eiji’s chest, licked his nipples and slowly reached their destination. Eiji’s cock sprung up just by the mere touch those lithe fingers, and Ash smiled against the latter’s member. He knew his touch drove Eiji mad.  Soon, the fire of lust overtook all of Eiji’s reasoning as he clenched the lounge chair, while Ash sucked. “You’re…ah...mean Ash.”

“I want to be mean….I want you to do me again.” Ash licked Eiji’s cock desperately, whilst the dark haired boy clenched his golden locks and panted. “Give me your cock again… _oniichan_.” Another expert lick to his cock edged Eiji to oblivion.

“Ash, are you sure?”

“Eiji yes, please. Please give me-”

“But we just did it, and you’re tired-”

Ash cheekily felt his hard cock, “At least this guy here is being true with me.”

“Ash.”

For the first time in a while, Ash was annoyed with his gentleness. He wanted him to be harsher with his passion. Yes, that was demanding a lot from a once innocent Japanese boy - but still. Ash’s heart pumped at the thought of sex with Eiji. He loved the idea of his pure essence filling his insides.  Ash gritted his teeth in annoyance, and impatience, “God Eiji, just fuck me!” He yelled then he forced the latter’s neck down and captured those lips in a hungry kiss. He wanted to savour his taste, making sure to explore its wet depths deeper until he could faintly taste the gingerbread and coffee.

Eiji, finding the strength behind Ash’s kiss exhilarating, finally answers back with a passion of his own -  Just like the night before.

Soon, it was just mindless kissing, as their arousal reached the peak, the two foolish boys hungrily grabbing every inch of skin on their bodies, kissing harshly and entwining their legs closer together.

As the fire crackled away, once more, their hearts pumped into overdrive as their ministrations enflamed the possessiveness that burned between them. Daring anyone in the world to separate them, only to be met with their shared wrath. _‘No one is taking you away from me ever again, I won’t let anyone have you.’_ Ash whispered against Eiji’s shoulder as the Japanese boy nipped his collarbone. _‘I won’t let anyone have you.’_ He continued to repeat the phrase in his mind. As they kissed ferociously on their couch, Eiji rose up to look at Ash, and the sight didn’t disappoint.

The moonlight from their living room window, as well as the light of the fireplace, illuminated the pair. The light seemed to seep into Ash’s very being, making his curves and hips pronounced as the light cast onto his body, making the blonde sheen proudly. He could see every muscle, every curve in that alabaster body, every drop of sweat, had Eiji falling in love again.   _Oh what he’d do to have his camera here, just to take a picture of him like this._ His heart was full of love and possessiveness as he held onto Ash’s thighs, gazing at his love with a strange look in his eyes. _Ash…_

As if his blush wasn’t red enough,  Ash’s cheeks darkened deeper. Ash knew that Eiji said enough just without talking. He saw those dark brown depths gaze lovingly at his body, admiring his beauty. Trembling, Ash reached forward and took Eiji’s hand from his hips, brought those fingers to his mouth and then kissing each one gently. In response, Eiji held onto Ash’s hips, positioned his member and entered again. Pleas of faster ensued.

Their lovemaking was incredible. Eiji’s touch was without malice and flooded him with glee. Ash’s heart burst with emotions at every thrust. They just had sex a mere hour ago, and yet Ash still couldn’t take it. _It was all too good._ He wanted Eiji to feel how much he loved him, to make him feel the same ecstasy.

Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji’s back, closed his eyes and let out his moans, submitting himself to Eiji’s thrusts. Eiji groaned at the look of submission Ash gave to him and continued his onslaught of ram  into his quivering depths. The blonde’s heart pounded in his chest, and he knew that Eiji’s heart was doing the same. He pressed his hands against his shoulders, pulled him down and pressed their chests together. For a moment, Eiji stopped thrusting and gazed at Ash adoringly, a gaze Ash returned.

“Feel me Eiji. Feel my heart beat.” Ash held Eiji’s palm to his chest, feeling the bounding of his heart from below heated skin. “This is yours. I’m all yours. Every beat is yours.” Eiji blushed at his words. His cock hardened inside Ash, which earned him a mewl from the latter. _Cute,_ Eiji thought happily, as he then placed Ash’s hand to his own chest. “Mine as well Ash. All I am is yours. Now and Forever.” Once more, they promised an oath of forever. Eiji pressed their foreheads together again. For a moment, it was silence. Aside from the crackling of the fire that dappled their skin in red, the two soulmates seemed to caress and shower the other with love, just by the intensity behind their eyes.

Ash couldn’t take it anymore. His impatience got the better of him as he leaned up to kiss Eiji, shedding tears of happiness as he clung his legs once more to the Japanese boy above him; urging Eiji to plow inside him harder.

“Eiji….Eiji please…..please.” At the sound of his desperate pleas, and with renewed vigor, Eiji reached down and grasped those perfect hips and thrusted. He wanted to share all of him to Ash, give him his essence and breed him with all his passion. His heart overflowing with affection - he just wanted to give it all. He pulled out a little and then thrust back inside. Ash’s insides were tight, and he could feel the way those walls clenched around him, sucking him deeper into blissful insanity.

In the 2 years they’ve lived together, relieving the past behind them, it took a while for them to be comfortable with sex. But now, after much practice and discussion, Ash willingly took him whole. The feeling of finally entering Ash the first time those many months ago was bliss, and Eiji wanted to relive it again as often as he could. Showering Ash with love, as well as helping him forget his pain. The way Ash stretched around him was perfect. Both were deeply connected once more. Not just bodily, but their hearts were one.

Eiji nipped Ash’s lips, licking them hotly for good measure. As Eiji’s thrust neared a peak, their breathing mingled. Ash licked his lips as he rolled his hips to match Eiji’s thrusts. As he thrusted, Eiji pressed his lips into his flushed ear and let him listen to his groans. Every sound of pleasure that escaped his mouth was all for Ash and he wanted him to hear it all. Ash returned his pleasure, a deep flush spreading across his beautiful face and down his neck just by hearing his groans.

Eiji continued his conquest as he happily ravaged his soulmate’s insides. He wanted Ash to know how much pleasure he made him feel, pride blooming every time Ash’s moans grew in volume. He wanted him to feel more. Eiji gritted his teeth as he responded to Ash’s rolling hips with a fervor that had the latter see white sparks under his eyelids.

"Oh, oooh!" Ash’s head fell back, his hair fanning out around him like a golden halo. In awe, Eiji reached down and ran his fingers through that silky gold hair. Ash hummed in contentment and leaned into his touch, before feeling those warm fingers brush his cheek. “I love you Ash. I love you.” Ash screamed as Eiji began thrusting harder, clenching his back and tilting his head in pleasure.

The way Eiji felt inside him was unlike anything he’s felt before. All those demons that have defiled his body years ago, destroyed Ash’s faith in sex. It made the blonde believe that pleasure in the act was a farce. But he was proven wrong. The cock inside him was kind, strong and loving, and Ash’s heart thumped on. He moaned louder, his back arched. He needed more.

The feeling devoured them both. When the duo entered and touched one another, not only were their earthly forms joining, but their spirits too. The feeling of closeness, the lights of their souls entwined on a physical and emotional level.

The idea of such a bond was too much for them to handle. They just wanted to be closer, to merge and be together forever.

 _Eiji…Eiji_! He wanted more.

Ash grabbed onto Eiji’s back and rolled the both of them until they hit the floor. While Eiji lay startled beneath him, Ash smiled playfully.

“Ash what are you-”

“Shh, its okay, just let me do this.” Ash said simply before reaching to their Christmas tree beside the hearth, ripping the tinsel from the branches. As he smiled cheekily at Eiji's confused and aroused expression below him, he proceeded to wrap it around his wrists.

“Wh-what-”

Ash pressed a finger onto Eiji’s lips.

“I want to make you feel good. Just relax.”

Before Eiji could say anything, Ash straddled his body, forced his cock inside and yelped mewled once more as he took his girth again. Eiji watched as the beautiful blonde rode him, his hands tight on Eiji’s legs as he rolled his hips in a delicious circular motion. Suddenly, Ash’s mouth gaped open as the cock hit his pleasure spot. He wanted to hold him, to hold those hips and thrust deeper, but the tinsel wrapped securely around his wrists prevented him from doing so. Eiji tried to wriggle his wrists free only to fall prey to the delicious sight in front of him.

The soft pants of breath, the way Ash’s fists clenched as he drove Eiji’s cock deeper, and every upwards thrust he gave him, had Ash arch so beautifully.  The majesty of Ash’s love was before him: His emerald orbs rolling back and his head tossing to and fro. He looked so beautiful in the throes of passion. Staring at Ash greedily moved his hips up and down, licking his lips at the sensation of Eiji’s cock, and the sight made the latter feel bold. As the blonde continued his ministrations, Eiji moved himself up, and placed his tinsel tied arms around Ash’s neck and kissed him deeply.

Shocked at the sudden action, Eiji then moved his mouth from this lips to the smooth skin of his neck, tracing patterns with his tongue – biting and sucking until a red mark was present. Ash was squirming on his lap, lost in the ecstasy and pain of Eiji’s bites. Afraid of falling off, Ash held onto Eiji’s shoulders as he closed his eyes and just let himself drown in the feeling. His lips parted slightly to allow broken gasps to escape. Eiji’s lips reached the junction between his neck and shoulder before biting down hard, earning a groan from his partner. The alluring sound sent heat straight down Eiji’s cock, which throbbed on inside Ash’s depths.

He watched as Ash fell apart, and soon, Eiji wanted nothing more than to throw him into the edge of insanity – as he had done to him. He wanted to hold Ash, pin him down and show him a higher pleasure.  

“Ash…Ash please.” Eiji begged him, whilst panting hot breaths. Ash stopped momentarily, as he saw his beloved plead with his eyes, motioning to his still tied wrists.

The moment his hands were free, Eiji pinned Ash below him, took his face in his hands and kissed him once more, their tongues entwining once more. Ash in response, continued to roll his hips over and over, wanting Eiji to know the extent of his desire. Eiji bucked a little harder and Ash moaned harder, his eyes closed and his lips hung open, before he evened his breathing and looked up at Eiji again. His emerald eyes silently begging him for more.

From there, it was mindless pleasure. Their pace quickened. Eiji had let go of Ash’s wrists and bit his nipples. Their chests pressed together 0 their hearts in synch. Their connection forever permanent, and only death would cease their synched dance. They rolled against one another on that rug, as the hearth crackled on. They could feel something round falling over them as the duo accidently hit their Christmas tree. Baubles and tinsel showered them both. But they didn’t care.

When it became hard to breathe, they paused to look at one another. Taking into account the fiery glow that shadowed their bodies and illuminated their skin. Ash shivered when Eiji moved over him again. He could feel him pulling away only to suck him back inside, into the heat.  It had been 2 years of therapy and now, sex was just so good between them. Eiji was too good, and now he knew exactly how to move to make him fall to pieces.

The moment of pause ended as Eiji rammed into him. “Ahh …ahmm” the blonde groaned, leaning down and biting into Eiji’s wet shoulder. The Japanese man choked out a moan, plundering Ash’s depths. “Kiss me…kiss me...” Eiji capitulated his request and kissed him: softly then hard. He couldn’t breathe, he was so in love.

When Eiji pulled his lips away again, he hovered over that warm mouth. They exhaled and inhaled the other.

Their legs entwined, their arms clung, their hips rolled, and their hearts beat rapidly. They were lost in time and the space around them. Their bond strengthened the longer they held onto the other, the more they kissed, the more they pressed against each other. They didn't care about anything at that point. They wanted each other. Forever they wanted this moment to last.

Then, as all good things must come to an end, their peak was as high as Kilimanjaro.

When they came, it was heaven. Feeling the power of Eiji ejaculation inside his thoroughly loved hole, had Ash come rivets of cum onto Eiji’s stomach.  Eiji held tightly onto his hips as he pressed deeper and deeper, making sure not a drop of his love spilled.

When his cock fell limp inside, a sigh left Ash’s lips as he closed his eyes and lay his head against Eiji’s chest. He listened to the beat of their synched hearts as Eiji wrapped his arms around his love and drew him as close as he could. His mind was clouded with him. Always of him.

“Aishiteru.” Ash whispered against Eiji’s chest. His soulmate simply embraced him back, tightly and lovingly. Eiji entwined their legs together, feeling alive and truly happy.

“Aishteru, Ash.”

Then, without caring for the mess of their lounge room, the duo slept soundly in each other’s arms. Uncaring for the chiming of bells and celebrations happening outside. The celebrations of Christmas Day.

 

 

* * *

 

**11 AM, Christmas Day.**

 

“Ash?.....Eiji?... Please open the door! Are you two alright?”

Max’s worried voice resounded from the outside of Eiji and Ash’s apartment door. The elder man sheepishly looked to his watch in concern. The two were going to be late for the Christmas party. The elder man tried once more, tried to call Ash and Eiji’s phone numbers. No reply and voice messages ensued.

“Tch, that’s it!”

Max pulled out his spare key, unlocked the door and entered. “Ash? Eiji? Sorry, but I need to come in!” No response.

He politely placed his shoes near the door and approached the duo’s living room space. “Sorry for this you two, but I need to…to….” What he saw was….beyond heart-warming and peculiar. A fallen Christmas Tree. Baubles, tinsel and Christmas decorations scattered on the rug. In the midst of the fallen items, was Ash and Eiji, embracing tightly together and naked in a deep sleep on their living room floor.

Max's mouth was agape in shock for a full minute before he closed it and smiled to himself. The man leaned his hand against the couch and stared at the duo snoozing peacefully against the other’s chest. Both their hands and legs intertwined in a protective and loving embrace.

_These two…seriously._

Before long, he took a blanket from the couch, walked quietly to the sleeping pair before setting it down gently onto their coiled bodies. Looking back at them, they looked at peace amidst the chaos of their floor. _‘He’s happy again this year Griff. Let’s hope he keeps smiling.’_ After a bit, Max turned to leave the two, feeling out of place in that room, and in their moment. _‘They can come later.’_ The elder man thought to himself with a cheery smile. Surely Jessica would understand.

Before he closed their door, Max whispered with a smile and closed eyes, “Merry Christmas."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Merry Christmas and a Happy new year you lovely souls :3


End file.
